Boredom Never Felt So Good
by My-Darling-Clara-Oswald
Summary: This is a story I wrote at the beginning of the school year after I came back from the Homecoming Dance. So, this is all half true. Rated T because I'm paranoid... D
1. Chapter 1: Nina's POV

**Hey! This is a three-shot, drabble fic. Odd, right? Haha well I had to write it down! This whole thing is half true by the way! I wrote it a LOOOOONG time ago. So, if there are mistakes, that's because I've grown since then. lol Hope you like it! Here's Chapter One! –E**

I never knew that a homecoming dance could be this… boring. I had just gotten my hair done and was so excited to come! I put on a beautiful dress (Which, coincidently, was being worn by another girl that night, as well), changed my earrings, did my make-up, and waltzed out the door. I loved spending time at dances with my friends. I'm sort of a party girl. I like to glam up. Anyway, back on the important subject. What was it again? Oh yeah, boredom. None of my friends were even here except for two that I really don't hang out with a lot. I knew my best friend, Sarah, was busy scaring people at "Haunted Valley High" right next door in our theater. I had to admit. That sounded better than this right about now. But I, at least, expected to see someone, but apparently not. So, here I sit, sitting in the half of the gym with snacks and semi peace and quiet. Trust me; I would definitely be in the dance room right now. The only problem was that I hate rap. I hate it. Plus, I didn't feel like watching a whole bunch of teenagers grind against each other. It was like a giant teen orgy. Gross. So, I sit in here, waiting for an actual SONG to come on (One with actual singing), drinking water.

And then I saw him. I'd never really noticed him before. Well, that's not true. I have. But it was so long ago. It must have been eight years since we last spoke. Since then, he's always been "that guy I used to know." I would always just walk right past him without a second look, but now? I don't know what triggered this but something felt different. I usually knew better than to fall for high school football players. It was always too cliché for me. He was sort of handsome, a couple inches taller than me, and had dark brown hair. And his name… Fabian Rutter.

He turned around and I quickly turned my head. I swore he looked at me for a quick second. I'm probably wrong. No one has ever looked at me, Nina Martin. The brainy, geeky girl that spends her alone time watching Star Wars marathons on SPIKE. Who would find that attractive? Not a lot of people. It's not that I don't think I'm pretty. I do. I just prefer not to sound conceited. If someone doesn't like my personality, then they'll just have to kiss my ass. But that still doesn't change the fact that no one looks at me like that. Maybe, someday, someone will. But until then, I'll just make sure that my dream of going to college stays well fed by keeping up with my school work.

"Hey, Nina." I turned and saw Alfie and Amber walking towards me. "The song's changed. 'Moves Like Jagger" is on."

"Finally! I was wondering when they were going to put that on!" I jumped up and walked over to the other room, walking past Jake on my way there. I tried to ignore it and kept going. Once in the dance room, Alfie, Amber, and I ran to the dance floor. No boy was going to ruin my night. At least, I hoped that was the case…

**That's Chapter 1! Short, I know. But hey, it's a three-shot drabble fic. What do you expect? Anyways, stay tuned for Chapter 2! I'll probably write it after I come home from Fashion Club and when I'm done with my Family Tree project for French. Yes, I made my own Winter Formal dress! It's light blue with white, see-through, sparkly fabric overlaying that blue! I was so excited! Thank Goodness, it didn't eat my fabric like last time… *shudders* Haha anyways, I'll write Chapter 2 soon! Love ya! -E**


	2. Chapter 2: Fabian's POV

**Anyway, I forgot to mention that I was extremely sorry about "Layers". =D I know I haven't updated in a while. I have it in my head but every time I go to type it up, I get blocked. So, sorry. I hope I get it sometime soon! In the meantime, here's Chapter two! Have fun.**

* * *

He doesn't know why he was looking. The last time he even put one eye on her was in third grade. But tonight? Something about her seemed different. She seemed to stand out amongst the crowd of people, as if everyone moved to the sidelines so he could see her, and only her. He turned back to his friends and tried to forget about it, but he couldn't. He didn't look at her again until he felt another pair of eyes on him. He saw her quickly turn away when he looked over at her. He smiled. She was a unique girl. She was real, unlike all of the other girls at this dance who were doing everything possible to fit in with the others.

"Hey, Nina," he heard being called. Her saw two teenagers walking her way. "The song's changed. Moves Like Jagger is on."

"Finally! I was wondering when they were going to put that on!" He hated rap songs too. They just didn't make sense to him. He saw her stand up and his breathing stopped as she walked towards him, but his heart dropped when she walked past without a single glance at him. She'd never like him. She wasn't the kind of girl to fall for football players and he knew that.

"Yo, man! Did you hear me?" He turned to see his friend, Mick, trying to get his attention. He shook his head. "I asked who you're going to dance with? There are like so many hot girls that it's hard to pick, am I right?" He lifted his hand for a high five.

"Grow up," Fabian replied. Mick gave him a 'you're-no-fun' face as Fabian went off to the dance room to see what music was playing. To his surprise, it wasn't rap. But it wasn't a song he liked either.

So, he sat down at one of the tables and spent his time curiously watching the gold centerpiece that had been laid out on every table. He's never been to a boring dance. Well, until now, that is. _I wonder if Nina's having fun? _He thought to himself. As he said her name in his head, he saw her, sitting at a table on the opposite end of the room, head resting on her hand as she, too, watched the sparkling centerpiece of her table. He smiled. And then, a slow song came on. He got an idea. He saw Nina's head lift to watch all of the girls being asked by a guy to join the growing mass of teenagers. She had a somewhat sad look to her face. He sat for a moment, trying to hastily decide whether he should ask her or not.

And then, he made up his mind.

* * *

**Voila! Anyway, it's not what you think is going to happen! Just saying! So, one more drabble after this and then this three-shot is done! Also, I only have three days of school left! AHHHHHH! And then, I'm officially a junior! Woah! Anyway, see you guys on, possibly, Sunday. Maybe earlier… Hearts! ~E**


	3. Chapter 3: Both POVs

**Hello citizens of Planet FanFiction! Lol I just couldn't resist. Anyway, apparently I am putting this up earlier than Sunday… You're welcome! So, enjoy the final part of BNFSG! This part, by the way, is the part that didn't happen in real life… lol yeah sucks, right? Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Fabian stood up and headed towards Nina's table. He was going to do it. He was going to ask her to dance. He stopped short, however, when a boy, with giant spikes for hair, beat him to the table.

"Would you like to dance?" he heard the boy ask. He saw her nod. He took her hand and brought her to the dance floor. Fabian's heart broke. It's not supposed to be like this. The guy should get the girl, correct? He looked to the floor and turned around, bumping into someone in the process.

"Wanna dance?" they asked. (A/N: Ugh! I hate writing _wanna_! I have to for her character, though… Grrrrr) He looked up and saw Joy, a cheerleader, holding out her hand and staring at him impatiently. He sighed.

"No thanks, Joy." He briefly saw her look of shock as he left the dance room. He didn't want to stand in there while some other guy danced with Nina. He wouldn't have been able to handle it. It was hard enough when he wasn't even in the same room as them. He walked over to the fruit punch, grabbed himself a drink, and sat down on the bleachers that were, for some weird reason, pulled out. He sighed and drank his fruit punch, thinking of what might've happened if he'd made up his mind faster.

* * *

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her. She thought for a moment, her mind thinking of Fabian. _But where was he? _She thought. _He's probably never going to ask me to dance. I might as well not waste my night. _She nodded and took his hand, leading towards the dance floor that Nina had only been on a few times that night.

As they danced, Nina looked everywhere other than the boy she was dancing with. This felt wrong. It felt too awkward. She wanted to leave and get some punch. She wondered what Fabian was doing right now. Probably dancing with Joy. Football Player and Cheerleader, that's how it worked. Not Football Player and Geek. It just didn't make sense. She was confused, however, when she spotted Joy, with a look that screamed 'I'm-pissed-off-so-don't-talk-to-me', over on the sidelines. _He must be dancing with some other cheerleader._ She thought.

After what felt like an eternity, the song ended. Nina smiled at the boy who danced with her and walked into the other room to get some punch. _Punch solves everything. _She thought to herself. After grabbing a glass full of punch from the volunteer, she turned and spotted Fabian sitting on the bleachers. She took a deep breath. _You're just saying Hi. It's not like you're asking him to marry you. _She nodded and took many, extremely small, steps towards him. As she got closer, she began to see that he looked somewhat upset. Her brow furrowed as she started taking bigger steps.

* * *

"Hey," he heard. He looked up and saw Nina standing over him. He quickly stood up, smoothing out his shirt as he did so. "Are you okay? You looked somewhat upset."

"Um, uh, yeah. Just sitting. I'm perfectly fine." He said nervously. She smiled.

"Well, good." She began to walk away, but he quickly stopped her.

"Nina?" She turned back around. He took a deep breath. "Would you want to dance with me outside?" he asked. She looked confused.

"There's no music out there." She stated matter-of-factly. He smiled.

"Who needs music?" She smiled and he took her hand, both of them blushing fiercely. They made their way out the door of the gym and into the night. No one was outside, just them two. He took her waist nervously and she put her arms around his neck. They both smiled at each other as they swayed to empty sounds, thoughts lost in the midnight sky. It was Nina who broke the silence.

"So, why'd you want to dance outside?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I was actually going to ask you to dance a couple of minutes ago, but someone beat me to it. Then, by the bleachers, I figured no music would be better than fast music." She nodded.

"Good choice," she replied, still a tad excited to find out that he was going to ask her to dance earlier. She lay her head down against his chest as he held her tighter. They'd lost track of time being in each other's arms. They stayed like that until the dance was over and a supervisor asked them to leave. _It's funny. _Nina thought. _This night started out so boring._ And it ended up being the best night of her life. She smiled and thought, _Boredom had never felt so good._

* * *

**Well, that was posted faster than I thought! I just figured, I've kept you guys hanging on multiple stories at the moment and I didn't want to add yet another to that list. You're welcome! I hope you liked that three-shot! If only the last part had really happened… *sad sigh* Well, please review! Love you all! Hearts! ~E**


End file.
